


Pillars of Judah

by orphan_account



Category: Abrahamic Religions, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: 2017, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, America, Christmas, Christmas Special, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gospels, Hanukkah, I don't know how to tag this, Mild Hurt/Comfort, but it's about hanukkah instead...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the story of the gospels in the most modern setting i can write well. It's all fun.As of right now, only the Christmas special is written so here's it's summary: Jesus and the 12 are at the Alphaeus household for Hanukkah in 2017. It’s honestly a party! Jesus seems to observe all the festivities, but never joins in. Just an excuse to watch over their bonding in a more modern sense.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Xmas Special : Servant Candle

**Author's Note:**

> so because there is 12 of them i'm putting a character list:
> 
> Characters :  
> Jesus (30)
> 
> Andrew John (25) [Older Brother to Peter]
> 
> Simon Peter John (22) - “SP”, “Peter” [Younger brother to Andrew]
> 
> James Zebedee (19) - "sons of thunder" 
> 
> John Zebedee (15) - "sons of thunder", “Boy Johnny”, “beloved”
> 
> Nathanael Talmai (17) - “Bart”, “Nate”, “Nathan”
> 
> James Alpheus (18) - “the Lesser or Younger”, [A twin to Jude]
> 
> Jude Alpheus (18) [A twin to James]
> 
> Matthew Levi Alpheus (25) - “Matt”, “Levi”
> 
> Philip (24) - “mom”
> 
> Simon the Zealot (23)
> 
> Judas (25)
> 
> Thomas (18) - “T Diddy” 
> 
> John the Baptist (31) [Jesus’s weird cousin]
> 
> other notes:  
> \- in the bible they are called things like "Andrew son of John" so I just took their father's names and made them their surnames. I'm not going to write out original surnames for them.

Then came the festival of dedication in Washington D.C. By then winter was in full swing. The sidewalks became brittle and the arms of the trees were constantly brushed with white. Nathanael, James Alphaeus, and JC felt the winds from further north coming down around them with every sigh. The winds reddened their cheeks and pursued them into the fibers of their jackets making them turn up the collars of their jackets to each other. A month ago all the energy and hysteria was directed towards the notion of having snow on the ground. Washington state acted shocked by it every year. No matter how hoped it was calm down, the hysteria and energy didn’t disappear over time. It just directed itself towards that December’s Hanukkah. 

Hanukkah 2017 came with all the usual media attention. The Today Show was constantly blasting them with “Hanukkah tips for the family”, “Hanukkah tips for couples”, or something close to that. Suddenly, all the tv had no time to just talk about the weather report. The starting of the holidays got the members of the 12 antsy as well. The members that hailed from further north grew thick and jolly offering anyone they walked past a cheery “shalom aleichem”. No matter how weird Nathanael thought it was they always got an “Aleichem shalom” back.

The streets of DC were very busy that night. People wearing white jackets bore a blue glow from the blue strings of fairy lights that crawled around the city. Streetlights were blue candy canes and ribbons of blue and gold were twisted into extravagant bows and attached to whatever they could stick to. Wreaths with bobbled stuck to them were on the center of every building’s door. Silver and white seemed to dot everything in the state. James could only imagine the great feat it had taken to decorate everything in sight. 

That afternoon Jesus had asked the 12 if anyone wanted to go to the temple for the last day of Hanukkah, James and Nathaneal had volunteered to come with. The temple was in Columbia Heights and that sector of the city was packed with jews. The 8th day of Hanukkah was special to everyone, no surprise they were taking a real trek to get to it. As they trudged through the snow on the sidewalk Nathanael looked up and watched the large building begin to loom overhead. 

It was extravagant, the temple was a true feat of architecture. The temple was a tourist attraction on it’s own and it wasn’t hard to see why. The foundation was made of stones older than 100 years. The stained glass windows glowed thought the late afternoon sun, you could see every wink of the candles through them. The entrance of the temple was a giant stone arch with a menorah carved in stone at it’s crest. It was a proud structure.

The trio walked inside and made their way to the eastern side. At Solomon’s colonnade - or Solomon's porch as they called it where Nathanael was from - Jesus meandered around the crowds. His pace was considerably slow and relaxed. Nathanael and James were anxious to be in a place so awash with people, their lord acted like it was empty. 

People around them had come as both tourists and regular members of the congregation. Several were praying alone or families crowded around the religious leaders to hear them speak on behalf of the holiday. 

The sound of the liturgy being chanted permeated the space that was both alight with chatter and..completely silent. It was within the silence that Nathanael allowed himself get lost from his friends. In the crowd he lost sight of Jesus and James to begin his own path. He milled about the temple with his face gazing upward. The ceiling was cut into great arches and greater pillars rose up from the posts on the tiled floor. Blue, red, and gold mosaic tiles spiraled with great control under his feet. The slight echo added a heavenly flare to the holiness already present. 

Being in such a beautiful place drew Nathanael’s mind back to his family at home. He tried not to make a problem about missing them...but the mood and the moment were getting to him. Having them around him to see this would aid his sunken heart. He was only 17, making the decision to go on the road had been a big one. Holidays were difficult, especially when he was being surrounded by families praying, laughing, and dining together. 

But he had to put his feelings into perspective. To think that before Jesus - before he’d met the messiah - he would have just been another jew waiting. He felt so isolated from his fellow man knowing and willingly following the man who made such blasphemous claims. Impossible yet divine. 

He believed every word. Nate let go of the impassive face he carried around and let his features frown like they wanted to. He swept the room once more before his shoulder was wrenched aside.

In that moment James appeared next to him looking very concerned. 

“It’s happening again.” James said quietly.

Nate swallowed his lamentation and followed James as he lead him on a winding path through the temple and through a sizable crowd. 

They were angry Jews with loud body language and loud voices. They had these angry jerky motions that happened continuously until they were surrounding their lord. Jesus stood with his hands shoved deep in his pockets looking almost impassive. His shoulders were square underneath his pea coat. 

A tall man with a thick beard separated himself from the vicious mob with his hands held out like the ringleader of a circus: “How long will you keep us waiting?” He dogged at Jesus.

James and Nate pushed through a block of people until they could flank Jesus openly - usually, they weren’t supposed to get too involved. Any confidence James had was dwindling into discomfort. James opened his mouth to speak but Nate put a hand on his shoulder. Nate turned any fear he had into anger. 

‘If you are the messiah-” the ringleader looked at Nate and huffed a laugh before glaring at Jesus. “-tell us plainly.”

Jesus answered them with a passive tilt of the head. “I did tell you, but you do not believe. The work I do in my father’s names testify about me, but you do not believe. It’s because you are not my sheep.”

There as a spark of movement between the members of the mob. Nate glared at them like a mass and received several sideways glances back. James too was not encouraging his defiance.

“Boy, come over here away from this madman.” A woman from the crowd beaconed to him. 

A man grasped her arm and pulled her close. “He’s being brainwashed honey. Look at him he’s shaking!” 

“I am not!” Nate barked back at them.

“HEY, YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH-”

“Nathanael calm yourself!” James slapped his arm.

“My sheep listen to my voice,” Jesus spoke loudly, solid like a stone. “I know them and they follow me. I give them eternal life and hey will never die-”

“-this is BULLSHIT-” A member of the mob took a step closer making a grab for the two boys that jumped in from of their lord.

“-NO ONE will snatch them out of my hand. You two-” Jesus warned them. “-can stand down.”

He left his hands on their shoulder. “My father who has given them to me is greater than all.” the crowd began to close in on them. “No one can snatch them out of my father’s hand.”

“And who are you to speak for God? Are you greater?” A voice jeered.

“I and the Father are one.”

Though he said it quieter, the crowd herd - the energy in the room peaked. Nate tried not to be afraid as he watched some of the men roll up their sleeves. One woman was even unbuckling her heels to throw at them. They taunted and more people came to join them.

“It’s him! That Jesus!”

People on each side of them took out their phones to film. Someone was grabbing fistfuls of candles to use as projectiles. Jesus took Nate and James’ heads close to his chest hiding their faces from the cameras. 

“I have shown you many good works from the father!” He roared at them. For which of these do you stone me?”

“We are not here or any of you ‘good works’ but for blasphemy!”

Jesus tugged twice on Nate’s jacked sleeve signaling their lack of time. 

Jesus answered them, “Is it not written in your Law, ‘I have said you are “gods” ’? If he called them ‘gods,’ to whom the word of God came—and the Scripture cannot be set aside— what about the one whom the Father set apart as his very own and sent into the world? Why then do you accuse me of blasphemy because I said, ‘I am God’s Son’? Do not believe me unless I do the works of my Father. But if I do them, even though you do not believe me, believe the works, that you may know and understand that the Father is in me, and I in the Father-”

Just then a man with red shoes lunged at them with his fists barred. He crowed rushed at them ready to seize them. They were nearly caught as Jesus wheeled on them and dragged the boys away in a mad dash. All that was left to grab were their coattails. 

As they neared the doors Jesus’ firm grip on the boy’s biceps began to hurt. They were racing from the storm of jews and throwing themselves outside of the temple.

It was bitter cold outside.


	2. Xmas Special : Servant Candle [Chapter 2]

“Great! What’s the move now? We just got thrown out of a temple!” Nate’s voice was bleeding with disappointment and anger.

“It’s Hanukkah too.” James chimed.

“Exactly.”

“I’m gonna go pull the car around, okay? Stay here and stay out of trouble.” JC said and walked away from them.

Nate made a huffing sound before dramatically leaning on the railing to the temple steps. He looked up at the grey evening sky for some kind of sign. He could have used one then. James looked up too before he faced his friend and fellow disciple. 

“It’s like he doesn’t care. Like, didn't matter to him at all!” Nate pouted.

“You’ve been agitated this whole winter. Why are you doing this now??” James leaned beside him. 

“It’s our first Christmas away from home. You have your brothers- you wouldn’t get it.” Nate seethed.

“Yes, I would. I can empathize with you, Nate.” James’ hand found itself on his friend’s shoulder. 

“Hah! Do not be kind to me. I’m not ‘Homesick’ James.” He huffed. “I’ve been away from home for a year now. I’m used to it. I just get so angry when he doesn’t stand up for himself.”

“I didn’t say homesick, you did.“

They clinched his fist and glared at the ground. “So you know what I mean? Let’s leave it be.“

“Nathanael Tamai, he has a plan that supersedes anything you could come up with. If he doesn’t feel like getting into a fistfight, then we just have to follow him.”

“Can you just save it? I just want-“

Nathanael closed his mouth as the car pulled up to the curb. They both clambered into the back seat. Neither of them wanted to shotgun for fear of being seen through by their Lord. Nate sat directly behind JC and curled in on himself. He had this petulant energy about him that may James answer you. JC pushed away from the curb and began the relatively tense drive to James’ house.

After about 10 minutes, James caught the lord’s eye as he looked at his youngest disciples through his rearview mirror. He didn’t look concerned - he never did. He looked slightly hindered, almost apologetic, but for what? JC cleared his throat and re-established his hands at 10 and 2 on the wheel.

“James, why are you both so antsy?”

“No reason… It’s just like… I figured we would be safe from them during Hanukkah.”

“That’s not nothing! I understand. You just have no reason to be this angry.”

They burst out of his ankle the ball to talk with an edge to his voice. “I just don’t get why we never fight back.”

“Those were grown men, Nate. You would have been killed.“ James cut in.

“So what? We’re going to get beat out. And besides, they were expecting a king. We don’t even have kings anymore!”

There was silence within the car. Everyone was trying to choose the right words.

“Nathanael,” Jesus said calmly. “I know that you have expectations of people, Of your fellow disciples, and I know about the secret ones you hold in your heart for me. So listen closely; blessed are the meek. For it is they that will inherit the earth. Son, don’t question me or what I have planned.”

They were quiet for a moment. The metropolitan area outside the window blurred past until it was a few streaks of blue and white lights. They felt the slight give of the breaks when they drove over patches of ice. 

“… And that’s for your family…” Jesus started. “ it’s OK to miss your family during Hanukkah.” Nathanael tried to burrow further into his seat. “It’s not easy to be without the ones you love during the holidays.”

JC looked back at his voice through his rearview mirror. He was gentle.

“Oh come on, don’t say that…“ Nate said. 

“I told you.“ James said and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I was just hoping for a stress-free holiday. I wasn’t in the mood to watch you get attacked.“ Nate mumbled.

“When are you ever in that mood?” JC said.  
-o-

The kitchen inside the Alphaeus family home was rather large. The island had both a breakfast bar a stovetop with four burners. On the wall behind the stovetop and about 3 feet to the right was the wall-mounted oven. To the right of the oven was a refrigerator. Because of this, all major activity in the kitchen was directed to one side. And therefore, no matter how positively large the kitchen was, there could only be one cook.

But boy was Mrs. Alphaeus willing to push that limit.

Everyone was in DC that Hanukkah. Matthew - with the help of his parents – had volunteered to host the first annual Hanukkah celebration between the 12 disciples in their Lord on earth. It was truly exciting to commemorate their accomplishments together on the road with the important holiday.

It was an honor Matthew took seriously, that’s the only way he could bear helping in his mother’s micromanaged kitchen. 

‘The festival of dedication indeed.’ He sighed to himself.

At the moment, Matthew was shredding the potatoes he spent all afternoon peeling. But he didn’t fully understand why he had to use a cheesecloth to dry the potato pieces (he also didn’t know what a cheesecloth was). But for latkes, he was willing to do anything. The Hanukkah latkes were his responsibility. grading the potatoes gave him a chance to survey the scene anyway.

Each member of the 12 was somewhere grouped up within his home. His little brother James, the little Spitfire Nathanael, and his Lord and made plans to visit the temple that day and were still out.

They promised they would be back before dinner was served… And they would. Matthew had convinced himself of this.

Matthew’s little brother Jude had gathered the rest of the faction of younger men - John and the other James - and was showing them around the house. He took them as a tour guide and showed them every single photo and hung on the walls. 

Now, Jude and James were twins. Until the age of 13, they had looked exactly the same. Matthew has to laugh quietly as Jude pointed out embarrassing photos of himself thinking that they were photos of his twin.

The actual table that was fit for dining was to the far right of anyone facing the stovetop. Simon and Simon Peter set up the table locked inside a very tense conversation. To anybody on the outside, it looked like an argument, but Matthew knew them well enough to know that they were discussing politics. It didn’t matter what was going on, even if it was Hanukkah. Those two liked to debate.

The sound of beer bottles opening excited him. Once his attention was turned to the living room he registered Tom and Judas on the couch. The two sat rigidly on the couch watching the Lions football game. He didn’t care much for football and cared less for the Lions.

The last two disciples were outside on the deck at the grill with his father. Andrew and Philip were always the favored conversationalists. The door to the deck opens and Phillip – with blotchy cheeks from the chill – wandered inside and into the kitchen.

“I can help out if you’d like?“ He said leaning on the counter.

Matthew found at the potato peeler in his hands. “Don’t worry I’ve got it here.“

“Matthew, just let me take over before you cut yourself.” He walked to the sink and began washing up. “Go be the hostess-with-the-mostess.” 

Philip was almost the eyeball for 12, but at least he was sincere.

Matthew wiped his hands on his jeans as he moved from the immediate kitchen to the couch where Tom and Judas were. Matthew flopped on his parent’s couch happily.

“Congratulations!” Do you just cracked him a corona and pulled a lime wedge out of somewhere. “Good to see you’re sitting down again.”

“You know how it is when you host the family. Matthew surprised himself. He never cleans the word ‘family’ in conjunction to the 12 anyway. Since they were celebrating everything together it suited them.

“It’s always nice to be in a home.“ Tom remarked. 

“You have a beautiful home, Matthew.”

Just then, the noise from the TV cut away as Matthew engaged in the unique opportunity of patting himself on the back.

The house was warm. The wood floor retained the liquid amber light and let it rise into the wood beams on the ceiling. The furniture was a rustic tan placed on a red run. Provided a decent partnership with the gold and royal blue decorations. The mantle is strewn gold balls and the menorah been passed down from generation to generation started with one blue emerald for the Servin candle scent. Blue fairy lights were set around the house itself wrapping it in a welcoming aura. Lastly, on the door wreath with a cerulean dreidel in the center.

Everything was perfect. Everything was coming together. And as he began to relax the front door opened with the last few members of the 12 entering.

Each of them took turns accompanying the Lord on his various errands, each getting various lessons learned. You were always aware of the danger he begrudgingly attracted

The Lord Jesus Christ shook off his jacket and unlaced his boots. Two of the younger disciples were in step behind him appearing distraught.

“Well, you’re looking rather solemn for Hanukkah!” Philip remarked with a potato peeler in hand.

“They’re back?? Someone said excitedly.

they all came to the front door.

Call Nate what happened??“ “Why do you look so angry??“ “James you’re ice cold!” 

“Everyone calm down!” JC yelled over the hysteria. “The boys and I are just fine. We can discuss this later.“

That wasn’t what they wanted to hear, but his word was final. Besides, just then the door to the deck was opened by Andrew. With him carrying in the smoked brisket.

‘A perfect break in the tension.’ Matthew thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Matthew 6:7  
> Proverbs 17:17  
> Proverbs 27:17  
> Matthew 18:20
> 
> John 10:22-30 is the main inspiriation.


End file.
